


【2020哈利生贺】共白头

by Diving



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diving/pseuds/Diving
Summary: 祝最好的哈利生日快乐！OOC，逻辑混乱，不要骂我。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	【2020哈利生贺】共白头

**Author's Note:**

> 祝最好的哈利生日快乐！  
> OOC，逻辑混乱，不要骂我。

※  
哈利早就预想过这一天的到来，但当它真的到来的时候，他还是有点不知所措。  
周六的上午，哈利率先睁开了眼睛，难得地看到西里斯还沉醉在梦乡里的样子。他用无声咒拉开厚重的窗帘，阳光顺势爬了进来，洒在他英俊的伴侣身上。  
哈利侧躺在床上，逆着光描摹他爱人的轮廓。虽然结婚多年他已经不再年轻，但注视着西里斯还是会使他心跳加速，像个刚刚陷入恋爱的青少年。  
哈利的视线顺着西里斯性感的唇上移，滑过高挺的鼻梁和浓密的睫毛。突然，他发现在阳光照射下，西里斯的发间出现了一道耀眼的反光。  
哈利心头升起不详的预感，立刻凑近他的丈夫仔细打量，并在心里疯狂祈祷不要是他猜得那样。  
但梅林并没有回应他的期待。一根白色的头发安然的混在西里斯的黑发中，在阳光的衬托下闪着金光。  
这一刻哈利甚至产生了错觉－－这根可恶的白发长出了马尔福的脸并对他发出了挑衅的嘲笑。  
于是哈利怒气冲冲的伸出手，拔掉了它。  
感谢宿醉，他的爱人没有被他的粗鲁惊醒，但疼痛还是让西里斯发出了一声闷哼。  
哈利的迷之怒火被这声音平息了，看着自己掌心里雪白的头发，他逐渐开始惊慌。  
白发意味着衰老。  
哈利知道他和西里斯的年龄差是两人心里的一根刺。哈利担心自己的幼稚和青涩会让西里斯厌烦，而西里斯担心自己会随着年龄增长而失去对哈利的吸引力。在旁人听来这些想法简直是杞人忧天，但爱情从不按逻辑行事，对情侣们来说患得患失总是不可避免。  
哈利理解西里斯，西里斯也理解他。在二十多年的婚姻里，两人都尽全力用爱弥补对方心里的不安。哈利淡忘了那些胡思乱想，也成功的让西里斯淡忘了。他们早已经不再因为年龄而怀疑自己在对方眼里的魅力，他们对他们的爱情信心十足。  
直到这根白头发出现。  
它残酷的提醒了哈利，年龄的差距不会影响他和西里斯的爱，却有可能将西里斯从他身边夺走。  
这种可怕的认知让他感到窒息。  
但哈利没能慌乱太久，他很快意识到不能让西里斯看到这根头发。他不想自己的丈夫因为这点小事不快乐。  
他捏着“万恶之源”下了床，在厨房用一把火将它毁尸灭迹。  
※  
哈利以为他至少解决了问题的一半－－西里斯情绪的那半－－但他很快意识到自己太天真了。  
两周后的一个晚上，当哈利走进盥洗室，他第一眼看到的就是西里斯后脑勺的白发。  
哈利在心里数了数，一、二、三、四，很好，这次有足足四根。  
由于这些白发的位置处于本人视线死角，西里斯似乎还没注意到它们。他刚刚刷完牙，正把牙具摆回吊柜里。哈利注意到他用了自己的漱口杯。  
不能让他照镜子，哈利紧张的看着柜子旁的镜子，大脑转得飞快，几乎是扑向了自己的爱人。  
对方似乎早就听到了他的脚步声，立刻转身接住了他，配合得让哈利想大喊一声谢谢。  
哈利立刻伸手环住西里斯的脖子，仰头送上一个热情的深吻。他一边用舌头舔过对方的齿列，一边将对方推出盥洗室，远离镜子。两人踉踉跄跄的走到卧室床边，西里斯把哈利按在床上，开始蹂躏他的脖颈。哈利趁机将手插进西里斯的发丝，装作吃痛扯下了一根白发。  
“今天好热情，”西里斯一边解开他的扣子一边问，“是遇到什么好事了？”  
哈利配合他的动作抬起腰，答非所问地说：“你又用我的漱口杯。”  
两个人都没有再说话。  
第二天一早，哈利拖着快散架的身体爬起床，将自己攥在手里整晚的四根白发冲进了马桶。回想起昨夜为了浑水摸鱼拔掉它们付出的代价，哈利脸上泛起红晕，对白发更加深恶痛绝了。  
※  
“不，我们不买酒。”哈利推着购物车斩钉截铁地说。  
“你说话的语气好像熊孩子的家长，而我是那个倒霉孩子。”  
西里斯站在货架边，手里拿着一瓶威士忌试图放进哈利的购物车。但哈利猛地将车往后一拉，让他的动作落了空，“西里斯，我没在开玩笑。”  
“为什么？怎么了哈利？”西里斯奇怪地问。二十年来每个周末，他们都会一起逛麻瓜超市，每次除了食材和日用品他也会买很多酒，哈利对此从未表示过反对。  
“喝酒对肝脏不好，”哈利皱着眉头说，“我希望你能减少酒精摄入量。”  
“哈？你什么时候也开始遵从麻瓜的那一套了？”西里斯发出短促的嘲笑声。  
“这是科学，我一直都相信科学。”  
西里斯不耐烦地晃着手里的酒瓶子，大声说：“得了吧，麻瓜的科学对我们没什么意义！你要用科学解释魔法吗？”  
超市里的其他人被他的声音吸引，纷纷把目光投向他们。  
“我是为了你好！你为什么就不能少喝一点酒！”哈利压低声音说。  
“不，我不能。”西里斯冷冷地说。他转身作势要走。  
“西里斯！别走！求你！”  
哈利的声音急得带上了哭腔。西里斯回头，发现他真的红了眼眶，立刻放下酒瓶抱住了自己的爱人。哈利把脸埋进他怀里，肩膀颤抖起来。  
“哈利，哈利，好了，别哭，我听你的，都听你的……”  
西里斯轻轻抚摸自己教子的头发，一边吻他的耳朵一边轻声安慰。  
哈利最近好像格外脆弱，他心想。  
“我们去买别的东西，家里的黄油好像没有了……”他一边扯开话题，一边揽着哈利离开了酒水区。购物车孤零零的站在原地，目送着两人。  
※  
韦斯莱家的壁炉前，哈利坐在沙发上，向好友絮絮叨叨。  
“我本来没想吵架的，也没想哭，”哈利捂着脸痛苦地说，“但他对自己的健康那么不当回事，我真的又气又难过。”  
“我明白，”赫敏坐在他旁边，扶着他的肩膀温和地安慰道，“罗恩也经常对医学常识嗤之以鼻，有时候无知到让我想拿扫帚揍他。现在想想，庞弗雷夫人真是温柔和蔼充满耐心，尤其是对我们这几个捣蛋鬼。”  
赫敏的玩笑让哈利感到轻松了一些，他也半开玩笑地说：“或许我应该把西里斯送回霍格沃茨的校医室培训一年。”  
“我觉得你应该向他坦白你的忧虑，开诚布公是维持良好婚姻关系的关键之一。而且直接要求他戒酒并不现实，你需要给他一个有说服力的理由。”  
“你知道这不可能，赫敏，”哈利说，“如果我告诉他理由，就会暴露他有了白头发的事实，然后他就会觉得自己老了没有吸引力了……”  
“停下，哈利！”赫敏打断他，“你太小看西里斯了，他没有那么脆弱，你应该对他和你们的感情多一点信任。”  
哈利想要反驳，但旁边的壁炉发出“噼啪”的声音吸引了他。  
西里斯的脑袋出现在火焰里。  
“亲爱的，你什么时候回家？月亮脸说他今晚要带唐克斯来吃饭。”  
“我知道了，我和赫敏交代完工作就回去。”  
哈利注意到西里斯的头顶出现了一绺白发，朝赫敏使了个眼色。  
赫敏回给他一个了然的眼神，热情地说：“不用担心，我保证十分钟以后他就会回去。要来一份南瓜派吗？”  
“不了，谢谢，”西里斯冲赫敏点点头，“我就不打扰你们了。”  
“我回来了，”哈利身后的门突然打开，他转头看到罗恩匆匆走了进来，“嘿兄弟，你怎么来了？”  
哈利突然有种不详的预感。  
“西里斯，你也在！”罗恩揽住哈利的肩膀，注意到火堆里西里斯的脸，“你这绺头发染的真酷！就是位置有点奇怪，是你自己染的吗？”  
“罗恩！”哈利大喊一声试图打断他，但已经来不及了，西里斯的表情告诉哈利他已经明白了一切。  
“一忘皆空！”一道红光从侧面弹了过来，打在西里斯的头顶。  
他的表情出现了一瞬间的茫然，接着说：“亲爱的，你什么时候回家？月亮脸说他今晚要带唐克斯来吃饭。”  
赫敏在背后悄悄放下了魔杖，意识到自己闯了祸的罗恩也闭上了嘴。哈利顿时感觉松了口气。  
打发走了西里斯，哈利精疲力尽地倒回沙发里，“我感觉我现在像一个满腹牢骚还疑神疑鬼的中年妇女……”  
“你确实是中年人了……”罗恩声音在赫敏的怒视下越来越小，仿佛被用了消声咒。  
“我觉得你的方案完全不可行，哈利，西里斯的时间又不会停滞，新的白发总会长出来，”赫敏说，“你也不可能提前和所有人串通好，总会有像罗纳德这样的傻瓜突然出现。”  
罗恩欲言又止。  
“你说的对，”哈利用手背盖住眼睛，“但我需要再想想……”  
“来点南瓜派吧。罗恩，来帮我拿！”赫敏拉着罗恩离开了房间，“对了，别让西里斯知道我对他用了遗忘咒！他会杀了我的！”  
“放心，哈利不会泄密的……”罗恩说着关上了门。  
※  
哈利觉得自己似乎忘记了什么。  
他心不在焉的站在厨房里，用魔杖指挥一块海绵洗碗。  
卢平夫妇已经离开了。他们的到访让哈利从纷繁的思绪中解脱了出来，享受了一个美好的夜晚。他们讨论了泰迪的新女朋友，泰迪自以为瞒得很好，但唐克斯早就看穿了他。莱姆斯因为不小心喊了妻子的教名而被数落。西里斯在旁边幸灾乐祸，结果一起被唐克斯训斥。两个老男人并排坐着、乖乖低着头的样子逗得哈利笑个不停。  
西里斯喝了酒，但哈利没有因此产生丝毫焦虑，实际上他自己也喝了不少。  
酒精把一切烦恼都带走了，哈利觉得自己轻飘飘的，是这几周以来难得的放松状态。  
但热闹和欢聚的麻醉是有时限的，当哈利站在水池边面对堆积的碗碟时，醉意退去，他的理智渐渐回笼，烦躁也随之而来。  
一定有什么被他忽略了，哈利皱着眉头想。  
有什么地方不太对劲。  
“哈利？你还好吗？”西里斯的声音在他身后响起，“水龙头坏了吗？”  
“什么水龙头？”  
哈利下意识的看向洗碗池，发现他们所有的餐具都堆积在里面，水龙头没有关，水已经满溢出来，流淌了一地板，洗碗海绵漂浮在天花板上疯狂扭动，给厨房下着泡泡雨。  
“梅林啊！”哈利终于回过神来，“清理一新！……我的魔杖呢？”  
最终是西里斯用一个简单的咒语收拾了残局，虽然他对家务不太擅长，但收拾混乱的局面他是专业的，毕竟他自己就是个麻烦制造大师。  
哈利用手重新洗了碗，转过身，发现西里斯倚在厨房的门框上，正在清理哈利沾满泡泡的魔杖。厨房的灯光照亮了他立体的五官，黑发披散在他肩上，整幅画面优美又温馨。  
哈利终于发现了是哪里不对劲－－西里斯头上的那一绺白发消失了！  
上午在罗恩家，赫敏只是用遗忘咒让西里斯忘记了几分钟内发生的事，并没有改变他的发色或者剪掉他的白发。但当哈利回到家，西里斯的白发已经不见了。  
只是当时哈利忙着准备迎接卢平夫妇，没有发现。  
“我们需要谈谈，哈利。”西里斯把清理干净的魔杖递给哈利，直视他的双眼，平静地说。  
“嗯。”隐瞒计划失败，哈利有点郁闷。  
※  
“你是怎么发现的？”两人异口同声地问。  
哈利惊愕地看着西里斯，忍不住大笑起来。西里斯脸上浮现出懊恼的神情，然后也笑了。两个人笑成一团。  
哈利笑到脱力，靠在爱人的怀里，伸出手抚摸他的头发，“是麻瓜的染发剂吗？还是什么染发魔药？”  
“是一种咒语，”西里斯揽住他的腰，“只是让它看上去是黑色的，染发剂会让发质改变，太明显了。”  
“所以实际上还是白发吗？”哈利挑起一绺头发绕在手指上，“我能看看吗？”  
西里斯没法拒绝他，念了一句咒语。他的头发立刻产生了变化，逐渐显露出原本的颜色。白发的数量不多，但也超出哈利的猜想，一绺一绺的白色混杂在黑色中，格外显眼。  
“我的头发变白已经有大半年了，”西里斯小声咕哝着，“看起来是不是很像斑马？”  
“没有，你看起来很英俊。”哈利抬起头吻他的下巴。  
“莱姆斯的白发比我还多，而且他还长了很多皱纹，”西里斯笑着说，“下次让你看看，唐克斯都还不知道”  
“我很怀疑这一点，唐克斯连泰迪的恋情都了若指掌。”哈利也笑了。  
“我还以为赫敏的咒语成功了。”哈利接着说，“毕竟她从来没失过手。”  
“嘁，”西里斯不屑的撇了下嘴角，“你提醒我了，竟然敢对我用遗忘咒，你的小闺蜜完了!”  
哈利只好在心底疯狂向赫敏道歉。  
两人又安静了下来，默默地注视着对方的眼睛，感受着彼此的体温。  
“我很抱歉，西里斯，”过了许久，哈利轻声说，“我不该试图瞒着你的，也不该强迫你戒酒，我只是希望你开心健康。”  
“我也很抱歉，哈利，”西里斯捧住他爱人的脸，“我没有告诉你，就是怕你会想太多，但看来我这次做错了，我应该早点坦白。”  
西里斯打了个响指，天花板上开始飘落白色的雪。  
雪花落在两人头发上、眉毛上，没有融化，而是把黑色染成了白色。两个人一起，变得白发苍苍了。  
“我们会像这样，一起变老，变成两个小老头。到那时我还是爱你。”西里斯温柔地说。  
“我不会抛下你一个人先死去。”  
“我会永远陪着你，我保证。”  
“我也是。”哈利凑上去和他接吻，“我永远都爱你，永远陪着你。”  
“我保证。”

END


End file.
